wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Santa's Rockin'! (album)
"Santa's Rockin'!" is the third Wiggles Christmas album. It received the ARIA award for Best Children's Album in 2004. It features special guests such as Ross Wilson, John Fogerty and Barry Williams. The accompanying video was released on October 5, 2004 Tracklist #Introduction #Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong! (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Introduction #Great Big Man in Red (Featuring John Fogerty) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Introduction #Mary's Boy Child (J Hairston) #Introduction #Captain Feathersword's Christmas Dance (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Introduction #Rockin' Santa! (Featuring John Fogerty) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Introduction #Noche De Paz (Silent Night) (F.X. Gruber, J.W. Young, F Fliedner arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, D Lindsay, F Moguel) #Introduction #This Little Baby is Born Again (Featuring Ross Wilson) (R Wilson, E O'Brien) #Introduction #Wags Stop Your Barking, It's Almost Christmas Day! (Featuring Barry Williams) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Introduction #Christmas Barcarolle (Let The World Rejoice) (S Moran, J Offenbach arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay, S Moran) #Introduction #Dorothy's Christmas Roses (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Introduction #Away in a Manger (J.R. Murray, M Luther arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Introduction #Henry the Champion Christmas Wrapper (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, S Blau, J Field) #O Come All Ye Faithful (J.W. Wade, F Oakeley arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Introduction #Day of Joy, Day of Peace (Hamish's Lullaby) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Outro Personnel * The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: The Wiggles * Guest Vocals: John Fogerty, Barry Williams, Ross Wilson, Santa Claus, Fernando Moguel, Fernandito Moguel and Juilo Moguel * Manzillas: Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Ryan DeSaulnier, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick and Mark Punch * Keyboard: Steve Blau, Jeff Fatt and Dominic Lindsay * Guitars: Anthony Field, John Field, Robin Gist, Mark Punch and Fernando Moguel * Bass: Murray Cook and Chris Lupton * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussion: Steve Machamer and Dominic Lindsay * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Harp: Victor Valdez * Violin: Maria Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Production Team: Jennifer Carmody, Paul Field * Recorded, Mixed and Mastered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney Australia by Robin Gist * John Fogerty Recorded at NRG Studios, Los Angeles, USA by Ross Hogarth * Produced by: Paul Field Trivia * Mary's Boy Child and Day of Joy, Day of Peace (Hamish's Lullaby) are the only songs that didn't appear on the Santa's Rockin'! video. * The American release and the Double Pack release shows that Paul Paddick's name appears in the credits of Wags, Stop Your Barking, It's Almost at Christmas Day, although he didn't write the song. * John Fogerty guest stars in Great Big Man in Red and Rockin' Santa!, Ross Wilson guest stars in This Little Baby is Born Again and Fernando Moguel, Fernandito Moguel, and Julio Moguel guest star in Silent Night. * Wiggly Tunes publishes all of the Wiggles' songs on this album, apart from Mary's Boy Child, which was publishsed by Bourne Co. while This Little Baby is Born Again was published by Mushroom Music. * All of the songs were written and arranged by The Wiggles, John Field, and Dominic Lindsay but Henry the Champion Christmas Wrapper was written by Steve Blau. * Sam Moran sings lead on Christmas Barcarolle (Let The World Rejoice). * Santa Claus guest stars on Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong, Great Big Man in Red, Wags, Stop Your Barking, It's Almost at Christmas Day, and Rockin' Santa!. * Mark Punch does backing vocal solo on Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong, Great Big Man in Red, Captain Feathersword's Christmas Dance, Dorothy's Christmas Roses, Henry the Champion Christmas Wrapper. * On Silent Night, Maria Schattovits plays the violin, Margaret Lindsay plays the cello, and Victor Valdez plays the harp. * The traditional Christmas songs on this album are Silent Night, Away in a Manger, and O Come All Ye Faithful. * Each song, apart from O Come All Ye Faithful, contains an introduction track. * Steve Blau plays the piano on songs such as Henry the Champion Christmas Wrapper * Jeff Fatt plays the organ on songs such as Rockin' Santa! * Dominic Lindsay plays the piano on songs such as Great Big Man in Red. * The Wiggles do cover versions of Mary's Boy Child and This Little Baby is Born Again. Gallery Santa'sRockin'!CDInsideCover.jpg|Inside cover Santa'sRockin'!CDBackCover.jpg|Back cover MI0001262661.jpg|US Back cover [[Category:Wiggles albums Category:2004 Category:2004 albums Category:Christmas albums